theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heat is On
The Heat is On is episode 9 of the first season of The Worst Witch TV series. It was Preceded by The Great Outdoors, and followed by Sorcery and Chips. Plot A heat wave has struck Cackle's Academy and Miss Bat has let the girls practice their Chanting outside. The girls use it as an opportunity to sunbathe on the broomshed roof, until Miss Hardbroom catches them and punishes them by making them clear out the locker room. Meanwhile Miss Hardbroom is fed up with Miss Bat's irresponsible attitude to teaching and her habit of eating flowers. A row subseqeuntly develops ending with Miss Bat locking herself in the staffroom cupboard until further notice. Miss Cackle, being of an amiable nature, magics the girls a refreshing summer drink, and then sets them a task of re-creating the drink by natural means only. For once Ethel and Drusilla team up with Mildred and her friends. After several unsuccessful attempts to make the drink using natural products, Mildred comes upstairs and interrupts Miss Hardbroom yelling at Miss Bat, and asks Miss Bat for help, saying that she believes flowers are the key ingredient to the drink. While out collecting flowers, Mildred and Drusilla have a fight and end up in the river, causing Miss Hardbroom to separate Ethel and Drusilla from the group and allow them to work on their own, making the challenge a competition. While Mildred and her group mix the flowers, Ethel thumbs through potion books to find a way to cheat. When Mildred and her friends manage to successfully re-create Cackle's magic drink using flowers, Ethel and Drusilla sabatoge their drink by spiking it with chilli sauce. When Ethel presents it to the three witch teachers, her magic drink results in a severe case of the Foster's effect, sending Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom and Miss Bat shooting through the Great Hall ceiling when they taste it. As Punishment, Ethel and Drusilla are assigned to operate a large fan to cool off the students. Quotes Millie: “Even HB wouldn’t guess we’re up here, she always checks the broomshed, but she’d never think of looking on the roof.” HB: "not usually, no." Millie: "no."﻿ Girls: “huh!” *sees HB* HB: well, I’m glad you’re well rested, Mildred, because I’ve just conducted a tidiness inspection and class one’s lunch break is going to be very busy indeed!” HB: "When you have finished with ‘I must not store purifying salad in my locker’, Mildred, you can start on two hundred lines of ‘I must be more careful on how I dispose of my disgustingly mouldy leftovers’." Amelia (to Davina): “Miss Hardbroom didn’t mean to call your symphony of summer an appalling racket, did you Constance?” (HB mutters) Constance: "well if she constantly locks herself in a cupboard and expects us to say pretty please sausages, turn round three times, touch green and bring her a bowl of fruit salad before she deigns to come out what else does she expect?!" Imogen: “Miss Bat would like Miss Hardbroom to appreciate...” Davina: That﻿ some of us have feelings and that chanting is an artistic subject which requires a teacher of delicate sensitivity!!!” Constance: “And does it also require a teacher who’s licking sticky lollies and leaving them on staffroom armchairs, who’s sending the girls outside for their lessons, who’s eating bunches of flowers and thumping out the school song like a bat out of...!” Miss Bat sitting munching a bowl of fruit salad and cream: "Ah hem!" Miss Hardbroom whipping her head around with a face like thunder: "Mildred Hubble, how dare you come into the staffroom without knocking. There is absolutely no excuse!" Miss Bat wide eyed roaring: "THE DOOR WAS OPEN!" (HB has stunned look on her face) Miss Bat: Gather round girls, gather rrrround in a ring. Miss Bat: "We've all fallen﻿ in a river from time to time." Miss Cackle: “Are you all right Miss Hardbroom?” HB: “Not all together Miss Cackle...” CRASH!! HB: “What ... was ... THAT?!” Gallery Ghh.jpg Amelia Cackle.jpg HB blackboard.jpg Heatison.jpg Group5.jpg Goofs Miss Cackle and Miss Bat are present in this episode, even though Ruby and the others are still on their trip, which Cackle and Bat were accompanying them on. Category:1998 TV Series